


After Jedha

by forestsharks



Category: RebelCaptain - Fandom, Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Eating out, F/M, Jyn and Cassian are both switches, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestsharks/pseuds/forestsharks
Summary: Jyn needs to feel anything after narrowly escaping approaching death on Jedha. She finds that release in Cassian.





	After Jedha

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally all smut. u have been warned.

After escaping the approaching death of the blast that took Jedha, Jyn needed something. Anything.

She hadn't had human contact in years, and even with the small brushes or guiding pushes of Cassian's arms, she was left desperately wanting more.

She knew it was pathetic. She planned on keeping it to herself, anyways.

That was, until Cassian called her down into a small, private, closed off storage unit near the engine of the ship.

He closed the door behind them, the lights dim.

"Are you okay?" he had asked, "you seem a little off since Jedha. I know it can be hard losing an old friend like that."

Jyn was silent. She was taking in the features of Cassian's face in the dull warm light; his stubble, chiseled jaw, angled nose, dark, lulling eyes, and that ridiculous fringe.

She barely noticed her instinctively stepping closer to him. And closer.

She could feel his steady breath against her face. She was still scanning him, sharp eyes darting. They were barely an inch apart from touching. Cassian made no move to get away. He had every change in the universe to.

She leaned in, holding his gaze, searching for hesitation. Instead she felt the same need in his oceans of auburn.

Their noses slid past one another's like a lock sliding into place. His eyes fluttering to a close, Cassian was kissing Jyn Erso. Her lips were ridiculously soft, welcoming, wanting. His hands found the sides of her face, and traveled down. She curled her fingers into the hair on the back of his head.

The kiss began slow. The two explored the new ability to just _feel_ , but it quickly turned messy. Jyn's tongue softly pressed at his bottom lip, sliding across it, begging to explore further. He sighed against her mouth and granted her access.

Their fronts flush against one another's, Jyn had backed Cassian up against the wall, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. She felt his tongue, teeth, roof of his mouth, anywhere she could, before he was nipping at her mouth, wanting to do the same to her. Breathing heavily, she began to rub slowly up against him, opening her mouth.

Cassian bit his lip, stifling a noise.

"Don't do that," Jyn breathed, "We're right near the engine. They can't hear. I wanna hear you."

His eyes became impossibly darker, and they were kissing again, Cassian's turn to taste the inside of her soft mouth.

She furiously untucked his shirt from the seam of his pants, helping him throw it over his head and off. Jyn's hands immediately soothed across his taught chest, running over various bumps and scars. She moved down from his mouth, to his jaw, his neck, and finally, sucked and nipped at his shoulders. Breathy noises and grunts escaped Cassian's throat, encouraging Jyn even more so.

Cassian slid Jyn's top off with ease, revealing her fair, soft skin. He ran his calloused hands down her sides all the way to her hips, making her shiver. They traveled up her back to the clasp of her bra, Jyn still attacking his neck and shoulders, and stopped and fiddled with the clasp, as to ask for permission. Jyn's hands shooed Cassian's away and hurriedly undid the clasp herself, her bra falling to the ground.

Cassian, a bit hesitant to make any sudden moves, stood in appreciation of Jyn's naked top half for a moment, before Jyn took his hands herself and moved them up to her chest.

He wasted no time cupping her supple breasts as she pressed back against him, soft moans escaping her parted lips. He now kissed at the crook of her neck, Jyn's hands grabbing at the seam of his pants.

Cassian chuckled lowly into her neck. "Eager?" He thumbed at her nipples, moans tumbling from her mouth. She reached down and grasped the bulge growing in his pants, causing Cassian to gasp.

Feeling his hardness, she reached up to his ear, "Oh, I'm not the only one who's eager," she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly. Cassian's hips bucked.

"You like that, Captain?" She teased, scratching her nails down Cassian's muscular back. His back arched, jaw going slack. "You like it when it hurts?" His cock jumped in the confinements of his pants.

She began to undo the buckle of his belt. "Good, because I do too," she rasped into his ear.

He growled as she kissed down his chest, all the way to his navel, biting and sucking there. She managed to tug his pants down, and pressed her warm mouth against the tent in his briefs.

Cassian bit his lip hard.

She teased him: cupping him through the restraint of thin fabric, tracing his outline softly with kisses or her tongue, biting the elastic of his briefs and letting it snap back against his skin, all while looking up at him through her eyelashes, so innocently, begging to be ruined.

He quickly became putty in her hands, his breath speeding up and his eyelids fluttering. "Jyn," he would call her name desperately, "please, Jyn." His hips bucked involuntarily towards her.

Slipping two fingers under the sides of his underwear, she pulled them down swiftly, watching his cock spring foreword. Cassian sighed ruggedly at being freed from restriction, and the fact that he could feel Jyn's breath slowly hitting his length.

The breath got closer and closer, and then Cassian felt her kitten lick a stripe up the underside of him, and take the head into her mouth. Cassian threw his head back, grabbing onto random netting behind him that was attached to the wall. "Fuck."

She sucked softly, teasing her tongue over his slit softly. She pulled off with a pop before looking up at him, waiting for him to watch her, and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could at once. A slew of curses - some in his native language - dropped from Cassian's lips.

His cock was warm and heavy in her mouth as she bobbed her head explicitly, still watching Cassian through hooded eyes. She reached up and stroked whatever she couldn't reach, lathering her spit all over him. He reached down and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the dark chocolate locks splay out across her shoulders and framing the sides of her face. Cassian's fingers sunk into her hair and tangled in it, tugging softly.

Jyn's lips were reddened and soft around him, and when she pulled off now and then for a breather, a mixture of her spit and his precum dribbled slowly down her chin.

Cassian was a mess, raveling at how erotic this was. He no longer held back, letting every breathless moan and grunts escape his throat.

As she licked the sides of his length and took him in her mouth again, a warm bubbling erupted in his abdomen.

"Jyn, I'm close," he stuttered as Jyn pulled off. He bucked his hips at the loss of contact.

"Not yet," Jyn rasped, licking her lips. She stood back up and kissed him, hands immediately in his hair and holding it tight, her tongue delving into his mouth, making him taste himself. Cassian bucked his hips into hers, desperately wanting contact.

Jyn bit his bottom lip and tugged. She soothed a hand down his chest. "Want you to taste me, too."

Cassian paused for a moment, soaking Jyn in, before kissing behind her ear and down her neck whilst flipping them so she was pressed against the walk by him. She gasped, hands tangling in his hair as he worked his way down.

He reached her chest and gently kissed her breast before sucking and grazing his teeth against them, soothing over the purple marks he made with his tongue. Jyn arched her back when he enclosed his lips around her right nipple. He sucked lightly, thumbing the left one softly, and then he alternated, his mouth on the left and hand on the right.

Cassian slotted his leg between hers, and she rutted harshly against him. "Cassian, please," she moaned, taking his hand and moving it in the direction of her clothed warmth.

Cassian took his mouth off of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He wrapped the netting around them securely, holding them in place above her head. He leaned into her ear.

"I'm your Captain," he snarled, "you take orders from me." He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth as he had done to her. Jyn whined, hips desperately moving for any friction.

Cassian moved down, kissing her abdomen while undoing the buttons of her pants, tugging them down. His hands immediately moved to her bottom, cupping the cheeks firmly, making Jyn squirm and rasp out breathy moans.

He kissed her inner thighs, the skin soft and supple there, massaging and grabbing at her bottom with his strong, calloused hands. She desperately moved her hips towards his mouth, trying to get him to pull down her underwear and taste where she wanted him most.

He pressed her hips against the wall with his hands, thumbs pressed into the soft flesh so she couldn't move them. He pressed his mouth to her clothed heat, using his tongue to slowly apply pressure again and again.

Jyn's eyes fluttered. She tugged her wrists, trying to get them free, making the fabric rub against her skin raw. She moaned at the feeling. "Cassian, please, take it off."

He proceeded to reach up and take the elastic into his mouth, and snapping it against her skin, as she had done to him. She moaned again. "Please, Captain," she breathed out innocently.

Blood rushed to Cassian's cock at that. He hooked his fingers under the sides and tugged them down. He lifted one of her legs, slung it over his shoulder, and slipped his tongue between her folds.

Jyn threw her head back, breath caught in her throat. Cassian hummed, loving the taste of her, sending vibrations throughout Jyn's body. "Fuck," she snarled through gritted teeth.

He lapped at her wetness, working his mouth explicitly from her dripping hole to her clit, where he teased circles around it there. He gripped her thighs tightly, sure to leave marks from his nails. After exploring her thoroughly, he rested on her clit, sucking gently. He moved a hand up and slipped a finger in her hole, the warm wetness enclosing around it. His length ached for it.

"Cassian," she whined as he took turns sucking and licking her clit as he pumped one finger in and out, curling it around. He couldn't have known if she had ever done this before, so he wanted to prepare her.

"Can I add another?" he asked, coming off her sensitive bundle of nerves to press kisses to her inner thigh.

"Yes," Jyn said, rolling her hips impulsively, "Yes. Please. More. _More_ , Cassian."

Cassian pulled his finger out to push two inside of her to the knuckle. Jyn whimpered, moving up and down slightly on his fingers. His mouth traveled back to her clit, licking gently.

He curled his fingers around inside her, eventually being able to scissor them around. He hit a spot that made Jyn cry out.

"Fuck! Cassian, there. Theretherethere. I'm close." She rode his fingers, warmth pooling in her lower belly. She bit her bottom lip, wrists rubbing against the fabric again.

Cassian moved off her, letting her leg fall, but not for long. He lifted both her legs at his sides, her hips pressed to his, trapping her against the wall. She moaned, feeling his hardness pressed up against her wet folds. She rolled her hips slowly, both of them gasping at the friction.

"Can I go inside?" Cassian asked.

"Yes, I'm on medication," she breathed, "please, _Captain_."

Cassian leaned into her ear again. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand, Jyn Erso." He licked the shell of her ear, making Jyn shiver and buck her hips.

He positioned himself easily with the position they were in, and slowly pressed himself inside, stopping halfway.

Jyn's wet, hot walls were throbbing around him, begging for more. He looked at her, pressing his forehead to hers. Her brow was sweat-slicked, stray hairs stuck there, as his was too. They both glistened in the dull light.

"Okay?" Cassian asked through gritted teeth, trying his best to let Jyn adjust before moving anymore.

"Yes," she opened her eyes and looked at him through dark irises, "go all the way in, Cassian."

He slowly sank into her, all the way to the hilt, where he was completely engulfed in Jyn. Jyn whimpered, rolling her hips, which caused Cassian to groan. It hurt a little for Jyn, but that made her like it even more.

She was so tight around him, clamping down on him. He wasn't even moving yet and it felt so good. "You're so tight, Jyn," he rasped, "Can I move?"

"Yes, _please_ ," she whined.

It was almost hard to move, she was so tight around him. He rubbed circles into the soft skin of her hips. "Relax," he whispered in her ear, "We have all the time in the galaxy."

Cassian reached up and undid her restraints around her wrists.

She slung her arms over his shoulders and breathed out ruggedly. Pressing her forehead to his again, she kissed him, with an unexpected passion. "Okay," she said, cradling the back of his neck with one hand, playing with the stray hair there.

She eventually loosened enough for him to move comfortably. He started slow, moving his hips back and forth. He tried his best to hold back, but now and then his hips would snap foreword, making Jyn moan loudly.

"Cassian," she whined, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, "don't hold back." She rolled her hips again.

Cassian didn't need to be told twice, picking up speed and snapping his hips up to meet hers again and again. The delicious sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. Jyn's small gasps every time his hips met hers encouraged him even more, gentle grunts escaping his lips now and then.

Shifting his hips a bit, Jyn cried out, burying her face in the crook of his neck and biting down. " _There_ , Cassian. Keep going there."

She raked her nails down his shoulders again, his thrusts becoming erratic. She was moving her hips to meet his, her toes curling, vision blurring.

"I'm so close," her voice catching in her throat.

Cassian went harder, pulling her legs up further to get deeper than before.

"I'm-" Jyn threw her head back, her voice cutting off. Cassian felt her clamping down on him, pulling him deep into her as she pulsated around him. With a few final thrusts, he was spilling inside of her, calling her name over and over; " _Jyn, Jyn, Jyn_."

Jyn felt him fill her up, and he pulled out slowly, making her feel empty. She whined at the feeling, his come dripping slowly out of her.

Breathing heavily and eyes heavy-lidded, the two looked at each other with pure vulnerability. Cassian sat down against the wall, motioning for Jyn to join him,

She curled up in his lap, and kissed him gently before leaning her head on his shoulder, letting them both drift off to sleep.

It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that jyn & cassian cuddle after sex. also headcanon that k2 knocks on the door after a while. :-)


End file.
